Safety razors are of many types, the more modern having a slender handle, a curved neck, and a head which receives a cartridge two closely spaced razor blades. Razors made by the Gillette Company are sold in the open retail market today.
The concept of illuminating the area to be shaved by an artificial light source, carried by the razor, is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,258,058; 1,440,325; 1,950,789; 3,121,286; 4,094,062; 4,473,943; and 5,299,104. All but one of these patents employs an incandescent bulb as a light source. The last one in the above list employs a fiber optic cable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,104 illustrates a support plate that can be clipped to a razor. The support plate provides space for batteries, an incandescent light bulb, and a cable of fiber optic material leading from adjacent the bulb to a narrow rod that bends through a portion of the razor head and ends close to the razor blade. This small end provides the illumination for the shaving. Not only is this inadequate illumination, but the bulky awkwardness of the razor and its support plate makes the entire device unappealing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel illuminating safety razor. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel safety razor illuminating the shaving area by fiber optic cables that illuminate the entire length of the razor blades. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.